The Volturri Girls Series: Marcus
by greyridinghood67
Summary: when a goth girl wants out of her town, there may be one lonely vampire royal who would be perfect for her... sorry sucky summary! my OC!
1. Chapter 1

The Volturri Girls Series: Marcus

Hey you guys its me greyridinghood67! Okay so its labor day! Yay im off today, so I get to update! Which I know you guys love. So im sitting on my ouch reading a marcus and bella story which I love and the one I was reading was called the sweetest nectar by PopTop38 and I love it you guys should read it, review it, follow and favorite it. And then out of the middle of nowhere of my certifiably mental mind popped out this idea and I was like heck yeah! So I ran down to my computer and started to type. There will be three stories in this series obviously and so heres the first one….

P.S I already have the one about aro underway and not sure if ill do that one and this one at the same time what do you guys think? Review to tell me ok?

Kori P.O.V

Kori sat on her bed with her guitar in hand. She was playing a song she had just written and she wished someone would listen to it. But she didn't have any friends and her parents learned 10 years ago to not listen to any of her songs. It wasn't that she was bad oh no. she was AMAZING you get pretty good if you played the guitar since you were 4 years old. Kori was 18. And her songs reflected herself. They were melancholy; depressing, and deep. Something it seemed that people of this generation couldn't handle. Kori had dark black hair with red and white streaks; it was unruly and was so weird. It was –naturally- straight ant the top but about 6 inches from the bottom it went wildly curly. She had grey eyes and long lashes; she had high cheek bones and full lips. She was tall taller than normal for someone her age reaching about 6'1. She had curves but they weren't over bearing. But she kind of had her own style. Being the only Goth in Tennessee made her life hard. Black clothes, black eye shadow and black lipstick, black nails and no smiles, no emotion, and pale. And there was her cat, found in a trash bag on the side of the road; she was pure black with bright big yellow eyes. Most people in her town thought she was a witch. And she had been called something that had rhymed with that often. She wanted to leave but she knew she would be treated the same anywhere she went. So she stayed. She was finishing the last note in her song when a large pale man with brown curly hair and red eyes appeared before her. "Hey what's up vampy?" she asked scooping up her cat and guitar. "Can you get me out of this town?" he smiled, "How does Volterra sound?" and he scooped her up and started running.

What do you think? Next chapter will be in Marcus P.O.V! REVIEW!


	2. thank yous

Hey wazzup party people! You would not believe how boring it is in north Carolina today its labor day still and no one out and about and everythings closed and there only playing those old specials so I thought that I would work on ALL my stories which you should read if you haven't oh I also wanted to thank,

S87griffin

For favoriting (is that a word?) all my stories adding them to his alert list, and following them I would also like to thank,

Mojo-jojo

TigerDiva10

for reviewing on 400 years

GodlyJewel

For reviewing on black death chocolate chip cookies

Newestnightmare

Hungergameslover67

Mrs. Skellington

For reviewing on jacks number 1 fan

Lazuna

For reviewing on jacks liftoff

XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX

For reviewing on Locks Girlfriend

Alison

Nightmare godess

Akari-chan'96

For reviewing on Mordred's lullaby

Psychovampirefreak

For reviewing on the cowgirl and her horse

Rainbow tiger72

For reviewing on the TNBC: Sally's POV

Mrs. Smiles

. .Embers.

For reviewing on love at first shipwreck


	3. Chapter 2

An hey guys its me greyridinghood67 and I'm so very very sorry that I haven't updated but you see my boyfriend had spinal fluid in his brain so we've (me and his family ) have been running around trying to help him. He was at Carolinas northeast medical center and nothing had happened so when took him to duke and they've done a lot and he's been out and back in again but the thing is that they don't know what's wrong with him. That's the scariest thing. The fact that they don't know what's wrong with him. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and if I don't update as often you know why. Anyway here's the next chapter in the Volturi girls series and as promised its in Marcus PoV.

Marcus POV

I was sitting on my throne with my two brothers in Volterra, Italy. We were vampires and we were royalty. We enforced the laws of the vampire world. We took care of… how to put it? Let's say, infractions. That was our job and we had been doing this job for centuries. I was the eldest and I was bored. My love Didyme (I think I spelled that right) had been killed centuries ago and now I was lifeless and bored. But not broken, never broken.

I was feeling the strangest pull to the states. United States, that is. Strange. "Felix!" I called. He was at my side a look of shock on his face. I understood that; I barely ever spoke above a whisper. "Go to this address and bring me whoever's in the house." I jot down and address I didn't even know. "yes master Marcus." And he sped off. "Mmmm Marcus, that was very unlike you," my brother aro said, "something wrong?" he had that glint in his eyes that happened whenever something new came to pass. "just a little thing to take care of aro; it's nothing" I waved away his curiosity. I stood up and swept out of the room and headed towards the library. I loved the smell of old books and crisp paper. It was a comforting feeling.

TIME JUMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! =D 2 days later

I knew Felix would return momentarily. I did wonder who or what he would have with him. The throne room doors burst open and Felix came speeding to a stop in front of us and I saw what he had with him. He dropped his cargo onto the floor and retreated to his respectful place in the room with the rest of the guard. "Hey! Mate what's your problem?!" She stopped and looked at us. She stood up and looked us up and down, and she spoke, "hey vampies what up huh? You take me from my home only to drop me on the floor?" aro stood up swiftly and circled the girl like he was a vulture. "How do you know us, little one?" the girl glared at aro. "I have a name, and it's not really hard to figure out what you are. Red eyes purple-ish with contacts, inhumanly beauty, and pale. I see one of you in town one day then the next day a group of people go missing. If you have over a hundred brain cells which most people don't, its not really that hard to figure out." This girl is strange. Aro smiled at this girl "alright he said what's your name?" "It's Kori." Caius stood then, "you dress very interesting, what's up with that?" he snapped. He did have a point. The girl- Kori- was dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans, and a black shirt. Over the shirt was a tight fitting black jacket. She wore heavy looking black boots. And her long raven hair had red streaks in it. Her pale skin just barely darker than mine was completely unblemished and her cat eyes were surrounded by dark streaks and shadows. Her full lips were black from lipstick. "I'm a Goth." Oh. I heard of Goths before. "What are you holding little one?" Hm? I hadn't noticed that she was holding anything. I looked to see what she was holding. She was holding two things. One I could tell was a guitar and the other thing was…. I couldn't tell. "oh these are my babies, this;" she gestured to the guitar," is a Fender Telecaster." And I heard Demetri's gasp. Kori looked up at the sound and found the source and gave him a small smile and a gesture with her head to come here. He shot at full speed to her side, his fingers lightly brushing over the strings. "So you like guitars huh?" she asked amusement clear in her voice. He nodded and started to talk to her in what I can only describe as guitar language," ohhhhh," he moaned "this baby must get amazing pick up." She looked at her guitar. "You have no idea." She answered. "You have to let me play it someti-" "DEMETRI!" Caius roared, "GET BACK INTO YOUR PLACE!" Demetri hung his head and shot place into place. Kori chuckled and turned to Caius and said, "You've got a temper don't you?" he looked infuriated "YOU ARE A PATHETIC LITTLE HUMAN THAT DOES NOT KNOW ANYTHING! YOU ARE UN'ISOPPORTABILE INGRATO TRISTE FRAGILE PATETICO IDIFESO UMANO CHE POTREI SUCCHIARE ASCIUGARE IN POCHI SECONDI!" (A/N I'll tell you what he said in the bottom author note) uh-oh you can tell when Caius is mad because he starts to speak in Italian. Then he pounced and the girl stood straight ready to take his attack. It was one that never came, though. Because before I even knew it happened I was standing in front of the girl and I was growling.

A/N okay! So im really mean to end it there but I have like 12 stories to update today! What caius said was, "you are an insufferable ungrateful sad pathetic defencelss human that I could suck dry in seconds! Buye! Love you guys!


End file.
